Individuals using social media often have a profile that is resident to the social media platform they are using. The profile often allows a digital photograph to be included as part of the profile. In most instances, it is the profile and its associated digital photograph that is representative of the individual using the social media platform. The photograph is typically displayed to other individuals concurrently using the social media platform.
Presently, social media security systems and methods make no provision to ensure the image attached to the profile is representative, secure, or feature an independent process for secure management. Existing systems predominately rely upon the use of single factor security implementations, or password based systems, to secure the user account in its entirety and not the discrete photograph associated with a user account.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0265757 contemplates a system of security where the attribute includes an icon to indicate protection activity and settings. However, there is no provision for encryption or stenography with respect to an image or icon.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a system and method having the ability to modify an image such as a digital photograph with a dynamically generated, digitally encrypted icon that is both specific and unique to a subordinate or user account. The digitally immutable icon will visually represent that the subordinate profile account activity is being remotely monitored and/or recorded.
A further advantage exists for a system and method that employs a security identifier that may be undetectably embedded in an image using steganographic and/or encryption techniques to monitor, track, and potentially recall the image.